DNAngel Crusade
by FiberLight
Summary: A race against love and a race against time in these chapters of D.N.Angel Crusade!
1. Chapter 1

_This is my first one guys so don't laugh!_

**D.N.Angel Chapter 1**

The alarm sounded as I woke up to the morning radio. I rested my arm across my forehead thinking about the note I was to give my love note to my one and only love, Risa Harada. I reached to turn off my alarm clock when I heard mother calling for breakfast. I got up and brushed my teeth, and headed down stairs. Wiz, my fluffy bunny…… well not quite a bunny, he has long ears, a longer, thinner body than most rabbits would have, he has a bunny tail and always says "kyu!".

He is always wanting something to eat, so I let him pick off my plate a lot. I ran down stairs and grabbed my breakfast off the kitchen counter, and no sooner than I sat down at the table Wiz plopped right up on the table, leaning his head side ways smiling saying "kyu!" . So I let him take a small portion of my breakfast, and ran upstairs to get dressed for school. After I got ready for school I knelt down under my bed and pulled out a note.

It's a love letter for my love Risa Harada. I ran out the door to the trolley station and arrived at the ticket booth to get on. " ok, now to get on the same trolley she does….. Ah here it is"

He entered the trolley, and was crowded by business workers, " Oh no! I entered the wrong door, there she is! Wow, she so beautiful! She had brown hair ,big glowing eyes and stood about 5'4. I was wondering if she would say yes or not, I have red hair, with orange/red eyes, linky arms, and stood 5'5. After the trolley stopped, I ran up the stairs to the courtyard statue. There she stood looking in her schoolbag. She looked up and saw me standing there. She said "Hey Daisuke!". My face turned red, and my heart was racing. I dropped the note and didn't notice it. She bent down and picked it up, she took a look at it, and said "Risa.." But I snapped at the note before she could say another word, and was studering " Uh….Ummm I gotta go now see ya in school!" And I took off running down the city bridge to the school. Risa's sister came riding up the court yard, on a bike to pick up Risa. Her name is Riku, both are twins same height, same eyes but Riku had shorter hair, and had two totally different personalities.

**Later that day…..**

"Idiot! Why didn't you give her that note you dum-bo!" yelled his friend, Takeshi. Takeshi was the son of the town police chief. and was the school news reporter. Takeshi slammed his hand down on Daisuke's desk. " Well…..I froze up, and… I just don't think she'll say yes…" Daisuke said in a downer voice. " Well, your never gonna get a irl if just keep freezing up! You've gotta be strong, be like a man!" Takeshi took his hand and put it on his shoulder, " Now go give her that note!". Daisuke looked behind him at Risa, and just couldn't do it, He thought about it but, he just was to shy. Risa got up and walked over to Daisukes desk, and said " Hey Daisukai, about that note that you dropped earlier, why did it have my name on it?"

**END OF CHAPTER 1**


	2. Chapter 2

**D.N.Angel Chapter2**

**Before "Why did that note have my name on it?" **

"**Uhhhhhh…… What note? I don't know what your talking about!" Daisukai lied. **

**Risa, lent in on him, and said " Are you hiding something from me?" "Of course not! Why would I do such a thing!" Daisukai lied ounce again. " Ok…." Risa replied, wondering what the note said. Risa walked over to were some of her friends were, and her older sister, Riku. Riku said that "Maybe it was a love letter.." " Daisukai…. Liking me? Hmmmmm.. I don't know he's cute and all but.. He's just not my type.. I like a guy that is strong, and would beat any one up that tried to hurt me!" Risa said going way to far. " Your nuts Risa" everyone said. "Nuh-uh! It's just so dreamy!" Risa replied, smiled. "Your still nuts!" Riku said laughing. " Well, what kind of man do you want when you get older?" Risa asked, in a smirky look. The school's last bell rang, and Riku zoomed out of there. **

**Later that evening….**

**Daisukai walked in the front door, and took his shoes off on the side of the door. He took a step and a trap opened up in the hall way floor and he fell. "Whoa!" He grabbed the edge of the hole and pulled him self up. "Ah, man! Training traps! I should've known, on my Birthday…." Daisukais been training since he was 5 years-old, on jumping to high places, and things like Black-Belts would be trained to do. As he pulled himself up his left hand slipped off. He pushed up with his right hand and flipped up on the welcome, sign at the front door. "Ah, man how am I going to get across this gap?" Daisukai asked himself. He looked around for a second and saw a chandelier. He used the chandelier's droopy jeweled ornaments hanging from the ceiling, and swung across. He ran down the hall and holes opened up in the walls and poles shot out of the wall. He flipped and dodged each pole that came shooting out the wall. After he got done dodging all the poles, as soon as he hit the ground running, a hole popped open in the floor, he stopped suddenly and slid, a banana came up out of the hole. "What the….". He slipped on the banana and slid to the kitchen door. "Finally, the end.." Daisukai relieved as he reached for the door knob. He touched the knob and was shocked a little. "An electric current? Wait a second…" Daisukai looked up and saw a sign that said Happy Birthday Daisukai! There was a little flap on the end of the sign, Daisukai lifted the flap, and saw a string and pulled it. The electric current was cut off. Daisukai opened the door and sadly said "I'm home…."**

"**Oh, Honey! You made it through all those bad traps! I'm so glad you didn't get electrocuted!" His mother said hugging him to death. Daisukai ran up the stairs toward his room. His mom stopped him and asked "What's wrong honey? She didn't say yes?" "WHAT! HOW DID YOU KNOW!" Daisukai yelled. "Well, will this explain anything?" His mother pulled out a picture of Risa, and flipped it around, it said, "My only love". Daisukai ran up to his room. He fell to the floor and felt light headed. A green light surrounded him swirling and heard a voice saying, " 3oo years weve been around….your destiny…..Dark is coming…………..**

**End of Chapter 2**


End file.
